Conversation
by SLynn
Summary: Greg and Sara have an enlightening conversation while waiting for help to arrive. Warning: Slash. If you don't like, don't read. GregNick COMPLETE


**Rating: **PG-13 by default  
**Season: **Five**  
Spoilers: **Up to Mea Culpa  
**Pairings:** Greg/Nick  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Disclaimer: **Uh, not mine. Duh.

**Summary: **Greg and Sara have an enlightening conversation while waiting for help to arrive.

**Notes:** This is my first attempt at a slash piece. It's not what I normally write but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's short and standalone and likely not to have a follow-up. Thanks to RivenSky for beta'd this one for me.

**Conversation by SLynn**

"How long?"

Sara closed her phone and looked at Greg, letting out a huff of air.

"At least half an hour," she answered.

"That sucks," Greg commented, looking out the window of the SUV at the downpour.

He was soaked to the bone and shaking slightly despite Sara having graciously turned up the heat. They'd blown a tire on the way to a scene and Greg, being a gentleman, offered to fix it. The only problem was that only after he'd worked for fifteen minutes in the rain did he discover that the spare was already flat.

"Nick and Warrick are swinging by," Sara said adjusting her vent as she spoke.

Greg mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'great' and continued to look out the window. Sara raised an eyebrow to him, curious at what could be wrong with that.

"Hey," she tried, "they can't give you hell about this. You tried. I was the one who drove over whatever that was."

Sara looked back for emphasis, trying to make him laugh, but Greg wasn't biting.

"It's not that," Greg said with a shake of his head, turning from her now, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Really? Because, I don't know, lately you don't seem to want to hang out with them."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, huge smile on his face.

"No," she said smiling back, "I've just now got you trained. It would take forever to break in another newbie. I'm just, I don't know, you seem down."

"Wow," Greg said flatly, "I seem down? I didn't think it was that bad. If you noticed…"

"Funny," she said tapping him not so lightly on the shoulder. "I'm serious, though. Are you okay?"

"I'm… it's… yeah."

"I'm convinced."

Greg laughed and shook his head.

"I'm fine Sara, thanks."

"No really, we've got time to kill."

Greg laughed again. Really laughed.

"As touching as that is," he said after a moment, "I think I'll pass. It's personal, alright?"

"Okay," she said shrugging, "but this is a one time offer. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Greg smiled at her as if he was considering it and she hoped he would. She was more then casually concerned. Greg was almost moody, which for him was just strange.

"It's that," Greg started, shaking his head from side to side without really looking at her, "we had this stupid fight."

"You and…" Sara questioned, letting the word hang in the air, waiting for Greg to pick it up.

"Nick."

"Oh," Sara said a little surprised, "well it'll blow over. What was it about?"

"Nothing, you're right. It'll blow over."

Sara was about to drop it but decided to tease him a little first. She assumed that it was over something stupid; whenever the two of them fought it was over something stupid. Things like Greg took Nick's apple out of the fridge or Nick not letting Greg drive to the scenes. Sara really thought it was something along those lines. And knowing they'd been playing video games in the break room earlier that day, she asked the following question.

"What did you catch him cheating or something?"

Greg turned to her, face white, mouth open and completely caught off guard.

"Why would you say that?" he asked back still in shock.

Sara let out a nervous laugh, not understanding his reaction at all.

"Because," she tried to explain, "of the games. You guys were playing, remember? Earlier. Driving me crazy. It was a joke Greg."

"You shouldn't be allowed to tell jokes," Greg said shaking his head and turning away, "because that wasn't funny."

"Greg," Sara said giving him a funny look, still not getting him. Still trying to make a joke, anything to get him out of the funk he'd sunk into. "Come on. What did you think I meant, that he was cheating on you?"

Greg didn't answer her, instead just gave her a look. A look accompanied by a slight blush she'd never of known him capable of if she hadn't really just seen it now.

"Is that what you thought I meant?" Sara asked, a hush in her voice despite the fact that they were alone in the vehicle.

"No," Greg said dragging out the word as he turned his head away, blushing deeper.

"Oh my God."

"Sara," Greg said shutting his eyes tight and shaking his head.

"Oh my God," she repeated absolutely staring at him now.

"Really Sara," Greg said finally turning to her and grabbing hold of her hands to catch her attention, "You can not tell anyone okay? Please? Please."

"I just… wow," she said in complete disbelief but not unkindly.

"Yeah I know okay," he said not really getting through to her yet, "It's strange."

"No, not strange," she countered coming back to herself, the initial shock wearing off, "Okay, a little strange. I just would have never guessed."

"Well that was kind of the point."

"Not you, about Nick."

"Thanks Sara," he said dryly.

"No offense Greg but there have been stories told."

"I know," he said giving her a smile that let her know he really was okay with it.

"So wow," she said after a pause, "You and Nick huh?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head, sounding pleased and she was happy for that.

"How long now?"

"A few months," Greg answered sounding more and more at ease now that he knew Sara wasn't freaking out about the 'them' she was just surprised. "Really since he moved to swings."

"Really?" Sara asked again, "I'd never know. You guys just don't, I don't know… usually when two people are involved you can kind of tell."

"Well hell, Sara, we're not going to make out in the break room."

"I know that," she said not at all embarrassed by the visual that gave her, not at all. "It's just usually you get a vibe."

"And we're vibe-less?"

"Honestly, I've never thought about it."

"Because you didn't think Nick was gay?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You either really, bi maybe, but not strictly gay. I mean, you stare at Catherine's breasts so…"

"Everyone stares at Catherine's breasts, it's hard not too," he cut her off and she laughed, "But you're right, I'm not strictly gay."

Sara nodded and it made more sense now.

"So can I ask what the fight was about now?"

"It's really nothing," Greg insisted, trying to shrug it off again.

"Tell me," Sara insisted, "Come on, you've gone too far to stop now."

"Okay," Greg started, "we were fighting about our vacation time. I want us to take it together and he just thinks that would be asking for trouble. That people are going to put two and two together and come up with gay."

Sara nodded but didn't know what to say.

"Nick's not exactly as open as I am. He'd kill me for telling you this. I mean, I've been into him for a long time. A real long time and at first I thought he just wasn't. I've been wrong about that before so I didn't push just nudged. And then when I found out he was, and he was interested in me it was like wow."

Sara smiled at him, at his tone. It was sweet in the way she knew Greg was. Infectious even.

"But even after we both knew he wouldn't act on it. Has some stupid rule about dating at work."

"Oh," Sara interrupted, "so when he got moved to swings…"

"Yeah," Greg nodded smiling bigger then before, "When he got moved to swings I was probably happier then I should have been given the circumstances. I mean it does suck because I liked working with him, but I figure it's a pretty fair tradeoff."

Sara laughed a little and he joined her this time.

"So what are you going to do?" Sara asked after another pause, knowing it was a pretty serious fight despite Greg's light tone throughout.

"I don't know. I want to be with him but I don't want to be constantly worried about what everyone else thinks. I don't want him to be ashamed of us."

"You don't really think that…"

"What would you think?" he asked and Sara saw his point.

Before Sara could answer a set of headlights flooded the cab effectively ending the conversation. Sara, at Greg's insistence, quickly gave her word that she wouldn't tell anyone and he smiled his gratitude.

The rain had let up considerably by then and Sara smiled and rolled down her window when Warrick appeared at it tapping lightly.

"Some one call for assistance?" he asked giving her a grin.

"Thanks," Sara said in return. "The spare was flat."

"Likely story," he returned, giving Greg a nod of the head by way of hello.

"You guys need help?" Sara asked.

"Could use someone to hold the umbrella," he said.

Sara nodded and zipped up her jacket.

"You didn't offer to hold the umbrella for me," Greg said trying to sound offended as he zipped back up his own jacket.

"You didn't ask," Sara said as she got out of the SUV.

Greg and Sara walked over to the side of the vehicle where Nick was already working. Greg had left it jacked up and had already put the spare and the flat in the back, so all that was left to do was put the new tire on.

"Hey," Nick said looking back as the three of them just standing there, "do you think one of you could give me a hand?"

"Looks like you've got it covered to me," Warrick said with a smirk, holding the umbrella over him and Sara.

"I've got it," Greg said coming over and squatting down next to him.

Sara watched the progress while chatting with Warrick. Greg was holding the flashlight now for Nick, passing him what he needed when asked, but really they both were fairly quiet.

Soon they were done and lowering the SUV back down off the jack. Greg took over at this point, Nick standing back and joining Sara and Warrick off to the side. The rain had finally stopped and the three of them more or less had their backs turned when they heard the SUV come down hard and Greg swear loudly.

"What happened?" Nick as first as Greg was already back on his feet holding his hand. He looked pained and cursed one more time before looking at Sara and apologizing for it.

"What happened?" Nick repeated trying to get Greg to let him see his hand. Warrick and Sara had joined them, also concerned.

"It's nothing," Greg said shrugging them off, "I pinched my hand. I'm not even bleeding."

"You don't have to be bleeding to have broken something," Nick said, gently taking his hand and looking it over for himself.

"Nah," Greg said flexing it once or twice, "it'll bruise but it's not broken. Hurt like hell but its fine."

"He do this often?" Warrick asked Sara trying to lighten the mood.

"Once or twice a shift," Sara said smiling at Warrick before turning back to Greg and Nick.

If she hadn't looked at that exact moment she wouldn't have seen Nick squeeze Greg's hand once before letting it go. Warrick must have missed it, but she hadn't. And Nick hadn't missed her looking either. He looked down at the ground briefly, seemingly embarrassed, before tapping Warrick on the shoulder and reminding him that they had their own scene to get too.

After thanking them both, Sara and Greg said goodbye and got back into the SUV. Nick and Warrick did the same, taking off before them.

"Is that hand really okay?" Sara asked after starting the engine.

Greg nodded and smiled at her, still holding onto it with his free hand but saying no more about it.

Two weeks later and Greg and Sara hadn't brought it up again. Well, not exactly. Every once in a while Greg would casually mention his plans for the night, always leaving Nick's name out of it, but Sara knew who he'd be going out with. Sara was glad to hear it, happy for him, actually, happy for both of them. Their fight seemed to be over as well but she had no idea how that had turned out. She didn't think it was her place to ask and Greg wasn't offering up much information.

In that time she observed them both in the same manner she had that night and she was startled at all the things she hadn't noticed before. That the whole lab didn't know. Of course, that was probably in her head. Since she did know now it was easier to see, to the casual observer they probably just seemed like close friends. Still, there were moments she caught between them that weren't friend like in nature. Mostly it amounted to smiles and looks, but it was enough. They were both obviously attached to one another.

That night on another long ride to a scene Greg was grinning so big she couldn't stop herself from asking what was going on.

"I put in for vacation tonight," he said still smiling.

"And?"

"And," he continued, "so did Nick."

"Really?" Sara asked back smiling with him, "That's great. Where are you guys going?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm just excited that we'll be spending a whole week together without cell phones or crime scenes or anything like that."

"That is really great Greg, I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Greg smiled at her, practically bouncing in his seat.

"I owe it to you, you know."

"Me?" she asked back in surprise.

"Yeah, you. That night, when I told you about us, we talked. We actually had a really good talk. And yeah, we've still got some things to work out, but I think it's going to be good."

"Great."

"Oh and so you know, I told him that you know."

"You did?"

"Kind of had too, I mean I didn't want to be keeping things from him. It wasn't really fair of me to tell you that in the first place."

"How'd he take it?"

"Not good but that's what got us talking, so thanks."

"Greg really, don't thank me. You guys would be fine without me involved, I'm sure."

"Well, I appreciate you not freaking out on me. Not being judgmental."

"I'm your friend Greg, what did you expect?"

"You're my friend?" he questioned back with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up."

Greg laughed and then she did too. She was so glad they'd had this conversation.

**The End**


End file.
